


impersonation is the best form of flattery

by roman (transzsasz)



Series: zsaszmask week 2020 [4]
Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Blowjobs, Costume, Dirty Talk, Halloween, Jealousy, Kinda, M/M, Prompt Fic, Public Blowjobs, Smut, ZsaszMask Week, ZsaszMask Week 2020, i guess, prompt, this wasn't supposed to be smutty but here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transzsasz/pseuds/roman
Summary: "Took you long en..." He stopped talking, his mouth hanging open in shock, "What the fuck?""What?""What the hell are you wearing?""My costume?" Victor said, "You told me to dress up?""Yeah, but not as me."
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Series: zsaszmask week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985330
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	impersonation is the best form of flattery

**Author's Note:**

> yes this is late but shhh we'll pretend it's not shall we?
> 
> another prompt fic! in this one victor dresses like roman only roman likes it a little bit too much
> 
> prompt: costumes

Roman looked at himself in the mirror, he looked fucking _amazing_. Halloween was something he took incredibly seriously, every year the Black Mask Club was decked out with the best decorations and the best pumpkins and only people wearing the best costumes were allowed to enter. 

This year was no different, the club below was already thriving and he knew everyone was waiting to see what he'd turn up like, his costume was flawless; a deep red suit with a dark shirt, shoes shined and spotless, his top few buttons left undone just to add a little sex appeal (not like he was _ever_ lacking), his usual gloves with his own branding were gone and instead his wore custom leather gloves with the Sigil of Baphomet embossed upon them. His makeup was breath taking, his eyes were fully black thanks to contacts, teeth looking sharper due to caps, the horns on his forehead looked almost _real_ and his hair styled back. The Devil himself would be jealous of the way Roman looked tonight.

He looked at himself for a few more moments, he could do this all night but he had kept his patrons waiting long enough. Roman walked out of his dressing room, adjusting his cufflinks as he made his way towards the lift so he could join the party. His finger lingered over the button when he realised he was missing something, he frowned.

"Zsasz?" He shouted, making sure the annoyance was clear in his voice, "Zsasz? Get the fuck out here so we can go down!" 

"Sorry Boss," Roman jumped, not expecting Victor to be so close already, he didn't even hear him walk over, "Was just finishing getting ready." Roman rolled his eyes and turned to face his partner.

"Took you long en..." He stopped talking, his mouth hanging open in shock, "What the fuck?"

"What?"

"What the hell are you wearing?"

"My costume?" Victor said, "You told me to dress up?"

"Yeah, but not as _me_." 

"Don't you like it?" Roman didn't know what to say, it wasn't that he didn't like it, it was the complete opposite; he liked it _too_ much.

Victor was wearing a white suit, identical to one he owns only it was cut to Victor's body meaning he got it custom made just for tonight, the trousers were cropped and stopped above his ankles, showing off the scars there and Roman had a fleeting thought about biting them. His white dress shoes matched Roman's as well as the black and white floral shirt, it was everything he wore for the Keo killings, even down to the custom gloves.

However, that wasn't where the similarities stopped, Victor had grown his hair slightly longer than normal and had coloured it dark, he even shaved and was wearing /makeup/, the dark eyeliner making his eyes pop and the foundation disguised his scars enough that at a glance he looked like he had flawless skin. Roman was stunned, Victor really took this seriously, he'd never seen him without his bleached hair, he'd never seen him wear a suit like this before and Roman really was finding it hard to breathe. It was right what they say, impersonation is the best form of flattery.

"Boss?"

"What?" Roman snapped, his thoughts running a mile a minute as he thought about how fucking _delicious_ Victor looked like this.

"You're just staring at me."

"Because you're dressed like _me_." Victor just shrugged.

"Couldn't think of anything else, I don't know how you wear these suits all the time though, they're constricting."

"You're just not used to them."

"I don't wanna get used to them," Victor said, tugging on his suit jacket, "By the way, you look hot." Roman turned smug and smiled.

"Of course I do."

"You sure you wanna go to this party? We could just fuck instead?" Roman's smile dropped.

"Who said romance was dead," He rolled he eyes and turned to press the button the call the elevator, "It's _Halloween_ , you know I never miss it."

"I know, you just look hot as fuck, I know what I'd rather do." 

"You're a fucking horn dog."

"You know it, Boss." Roman didn't say anything as they entered the lift, he didn't want to in case he said something stupid or _agreed_ with Zsasz and take him up on his offer. It's Halloween, he had a party to go to and guests to entertain and plus, Victor was right, he did look hot as fuck and he wanted to show that off.

They exited the elevator and made their way straight to the club where the dance floor was thriving, everyone moving against each other as music played, Roman could feel the thrum of the beat travel through his body and it made him feel so alive. Roman picked a drink up from the bar and made his way around the club, doing his rounds and lapping up the compliments that everyone threw his way, Victor was never too far away but as he lingered behind him, it made it easy for Roman to try and ignore him.

The night continued on smoothly, Roman kept everyone happy playing the dashing host and in return his club made money and the guests fed his ego, only things started going off track within himself when Victor started to do his own rounds of the club away from Roman which would have been fine on any other night but tonight it was a fucking nightmare because he was wearing that damned suit. All he could focus on was how the suit hugged Victor in all the right places, how the eye liner made his eyes pop and how dark his hair was; it made Roman so desperate to bend him over one of the tables and fuck him like there's no tomorrow.

The worst thing was, Victor had no idea what he was doing to him. He was walking around the club, like any other night, making sure nobody was acting up and that Roman was safe but there was something about him dressed like Roman that made Roman weak at the knees, if there was anyone Roman loved more than Zsasz it was himself so having his two favourite things together was making Zsasz even harder to resist than normal. What made things _even_ worse was the fact that Zsasz was now getting more attention than normal, some people who were feeling either very brave or were very drunk were stopping him to compliment his costume.

Roman sat at a booth, twirling the stem of his glass between his fingers, he was glaring across at Zsasz who was talking to some woman dressed like someone out of Star Wars, he wanted to be mad at Zsasz for entertaining this bitch but he knew he'd take a liking the her costume, Zsasz has a weird thing for Star Wars for no other reason that he thinks Obi-Wan is hot (Victor thinks he looks like Roman, Roman disagrees). Instead he directed his anger towards this nameless woman who dared to touch what was _his_ , can't she see that Victor _c_ _learly_ belongs to him? It was common knowledge that Victor wasn't to be touched, that he was Roman's personal guard dog, but tonight he was even dressed as him and she thought she could put her fucking hands all over him?

Roman felt the glass strain against his grip as the girl leaned into Zsasz, talking into his ear, Roman necked back his drink, getting ready to stand up so he could go over and put this bitch in her place when Victor began whispering in her ear, Roman watched closely, his frown lessened as her face began to look scared, no longer laughing and flirting with Zsasz, when he pulled back she nodded and ran off, disappearing into the swam of moving bodies on the dance floor. Roman sat back into his chair, there was no longer the need to intervene, not now that Victor had taken care of her. Roman wondered what he had said, what words he had used to threaten her... he shifted in his seat, realising that his trousers had become uncomfortable; he looked down and cursed under his breath, Victor had gotten him hard from across the fucking club.

When he looked back up he realised Zsasz was no longer stood where he was before and was making his way towards him, the guests all parted for him making it easy for Roman to keep his eye on him, his throat feeling dry as he got closer and Roman could see the sweat that had formed on his forehead, he wanted to smack his head off the table when the first thought that came to his mind was _'I want to taste it'_ because that's just disgusting.

"You okay, Boss?" Victor asked, sliding into the booth next to him, "Looking a little flustered."

"Fuck off," Roman glared at him, hoping that his blacked out eyes would make it more intense, "You know _exactly_ what's wrong." Victor tilted his head, looking way too innocent.

"I can assure you I don't." 

"You're dressed like _me._ "

"Do you hate it?" Roman didn't humour him with a reply, he just glared harder, Zsasz looked at him a little longer before a smile replaced the confusion, "You like it," He slid closer, his hand finding it's place on Roman's crotch, making him gasp, "Wait, you fucking _love it."_

"As if you didn't know."

"I didn't," Victor said, keeping his voice level as he palmed at Roman's hard-on through his pants, "I just thought it would be fun, and I was right."

"Victor..." Roman wanted to tell him to stop because it was Halloween and he should be entertaining but he couldn't.

"Yes?" Victor rose an eyebrow, his hand just increasing pressure, "If you want me to stop, just say."

"I..." Roman gripped the table, "Don't."

"Don't what?"

 _"Don't stop."_ Roman was panting now, eyes squeezed shut as Victor skillfully undid the button and pulled down the zip on his pants, slipping his hand into his boxers and then his hand was gone. Roman's eyes snapped open, "What the-" He turned his head to look at Victor but he wasn't sat there anymore, "Zsaaa-" Victor's name turned into a low moan as Victor took him into his mouth. 

Roman knew he wouldn't last long, Victor was on his knees, hidden under the table as he blew him in the club. It wasn't the first time something like this had happened but it had never been on a night that was so busy, when people were constantly moving around and complimenting Roman as they passed, he just prayed nobody would sit down and try for a conversation. Roman slouched in his seat, one hand leaving the table and he gripped Victor's hair, it felt a little weird since it was just that bit longer than normal but it made it easier to hold onto do he could control the pace. His head titled backwards and his eyes rolled back as well as Victor worked his tongue up his cock, hollowing his mouth causing a pressure that almost made him feel delirious. 

Victor allowed Roman to manhandle him, he took whatever pace Roman set which was turning to the edge of brutal as Roman just became desperate to finish, he moved his other hand to grip Zsasz's hair as well, scratching his nails over his scalp; Victor moaned and it sent shockwaves through him, Roman bit his lip to muffle his moans as he held Victor's head in place so his nose was flush to his crotch, cock down his throat as he came.

After a few moments he released Victor's head, slumping fully against his seat as Victor carefully put him back in his pants and fastened him up. Roman tilted his head to the side to look at Victor who was now sitting next to him again, wiping his knees; "Feeling better?"

"Hmm..." Roman gave him a once over, "I could go again."

"Oh really?"

"How could I not? When you look so good," Victor laughed, "Your hair suits you like that."

"Don't get used to it, it ain't lasting."

"You're no fun."

"Oh? I thought you found me plenty fun a few minutes ago." Roman shoved him.

"I found your mouth fun, you... I could take it or leave it."

"I'm wounded."

"I'm sure you'll get over it." Victor smirked, he leaned in close to Roman.

"Make me forget what you said?" he said, his lips brushing Roman's ear as he spoke; it sent shivers through Roman.

"Let's go." Victor sat back in his seat.

"Thought you never missed Halloween?"

"Fuck off, we're going back upstairs and you're not to complain."

"Aye, aye Boss."

"You've gotten a little too cocky this evening, I think you need to be put back in your place," Roman grabbed his jaw, "Just because you're wearing my suit doesn't make you on the same level as me."

"Then why don't you hurry up and show me just where I belong?" Roman smiled at him, showing his sharp capped teeth, he pushed Victor away and necked his drink back.

They both slid out of the booth, Halloween at the back of Roman's mind now as he followed behind Zsasz, watching the way the suit hugs his ass. He spots the same girl that was trying to take what was his earlier, they locked eyes and he grabbed Victor by the hips as they waited for the lips, dragging him back and tugging at his hair to expose his neck; making sure he maintained eye contact with that bitch as he licked up Victor's neck. She looked away, face flushed under the harsh lights of the club.

As soon as the lift pinged and the doors opened, Roman was pushing Victor into it, he pressed the button and the doors were barely closed as he started pawing at Victor, biting at his neck as he pulled his shirt out from where it was tucked in his pants. His mouth watering at the idea of Victor being laid out on his bed; chest heaving, body sweaty as he fucked him still wearing his Sionis suit.

They stumbled out of the lift and through the pent house as they made their way to their room, their hands groping at each other as their mouths met, their kissing brutal. Victor tried to remove his jacket once they reached their room but Roman stopped him, walking him backwards until his legs hit the bed; giving Victor a shove so he landed on his back.

"Did I tell you to get undressed?"

"No."

"No what?"

"No, sir." Roman smirked.

"Exactly, so keep it on, I want to fuck you in it." Victor didn't say anything, he just dropped his hands to his side and let Roman manhandle him and move him in anyway he wanted, he truly was a gift.

"Oh... and Sir?"

"What?" Roman asked, unfastening Victor's pants.

"Happy Halloween."


End file.
